


Discovering Deals

by 2001DoubleD33



Series: Lucifer's Unfolding [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depowered Lucifer, Disciplinarian Dan, Fluff, Hurt, Linda Martin - Freeform, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Submission, Spanking, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Lucifer has a theory on why Dan's choice of discipline has lasted longer than normal, and gets help from Linda to find this out.He reacts unpleasantly to the news.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the trees in california just as any other day. Clouds scattered the sky, threatening rain with a quiet rumble of thunder a few miles away. Birds sang and annoyed their human neighbours, people began to fill the streets. Mornings began with cheerful kisses, scarfing of breakfast cereal before a hasty goodbye, backpacks and energetic jogs. The air was cheered and brought forward fun times for everyone. Everyone, it seemed, except for Lucifer Morningstar, who began his rather awful day with an unhappy groan of pain.

 

“ _ Son of a- _ ” He stood from his bed hurriedly, a scowl creasing his features. 

 

His displeasure was not only due to his pain, but the fact that his pain  _ remained _ even when a full night had passed between his punishment and the current time. Daniel had been gone over ten hours, Chloe gone longer than that. He rubbed his face and slunk off to prepare himself for what was probably going to be a long day.

 

Regardless of his predicament, after a stiff drink and a few painkillers, Lucifer turned up to the precinct looking just as well-dressed and handsome as ever; though he wasn’t pleased to have sat in a car for as long as he had. Confidence in every stride, he made his way down to the familiar desks. There, he found Chloe, who looked far less than pleased with him.

 

“Glad to see you’re okay,”She muttered, continuing to fill out paperwork,“I don’t have any cases for you to butt in on,” 

 

Distracted from his problem, Lucifer was slightly confused,”Pardon, love?”

 

Chloe scowled at him,”Lucifer, really. Can we not start something this morning?”

 

Lucifer shifted, and the minimized sting from the movement briskly reminded him,”Oh-  _ oh _ , yesterday evening, is it?”

 

She rolled his eyes and gathered files,”Yeah, it is. Go home,” Her tone was bland.

 

A stammered interruption from the sinful man,”Ah- wait, if I could just speak to you a moment first?”

 

Chloe lifted a hand,”No, save it. I’m still pissed off at you,”

 

“Det-...  _ Chloe _ , just-”

 

A seething glare,”Don’t start that Chloe shit to guilt me. I don’t want to talk to you right now, and I’m busy. Come back tomorrow or something,” 

 

Lucifer bristled at his rejection. His frustration was due partially to Chloe’s stubborn refusal to listen, but another part remembered Dan’s terms for ending the punishment the night previous; he had to apologize. If he didn’t, he did not care to find out what Dan would say, or do, to him after learning he hadn’t done as he asked. So, his words carried a harsher tone.

 

”Busy, are you? Always  _ busy _ , you were too preoccupied last night to catch Thomas, so I did it for you! You’re  _ welcome _ , Detective, for taking one rather  _ demanding  _ task off your plate!”

 

Chloe stared at him with cold eyes,”Are you seriously accusing me of ignoring a case I was literally  _ still working on? _ ”

 

“So what if I am, Detective? I’d imagine you’re too caught up checking off your boxes to argue with me, aren’t you?”

 

Lucifer’s voice had lifted to a shout, and a few people were sparing glances over.

 

Chloe shook her head slowly, angry,”Fuck you,” She stormed off then, to god knows where, leaving Lucifer standing by the desks in a bubbling agitation.

 

Not even two full minutes and he was already irritated. He’d been rather touchy these days but it was nowhere near his fault! What with Daniel quite literally on his ass and Chloe being so stubborn, he had a right to some tension. Now Chloe was going to get him in even more trouble! It wasn’t even his fault, the detective was the one pushing him away. His darkened eyes scanned the room, arms crossed defensively in front of him. When his gaze landed on Dan’s desk, he huffed a breath.

 

“Where the hell is Detective Douche then?” He bellowed. 

 

After a slight startled reaction to his shouting, one meager man stepped around the corner cautiously,”He stayed home today,”

 

Ah. Right. If the Detective was here, Dan must have stayed home to help the little snot picker. Lucifer pursed his lips at the comment, then offered a slightly less than irritated thanks. His steps were stiff and rushed out to the sun again. As he stepped towards the car, He wondered his plans for the day. He could go drink, but that got rather boring without company. And he was still too awful sore to have any sort of company. He had to imagine there were quite a few colors back there as well. Swinging his keys round his fingers while his brooding thoughts turned productive, Lucifer decided it was time to go see Linda.

  
  


Lucifer began quite seriously worrying about his future frown lines, as his scowl deepened every moment he had to sit in the car. Finally free of his transportation choice, he made quick ways towards the doctor’s office, swinging the door open.

 

Standing in front of the couch was a teary eyed woman, tearing a check from her book and offering it to Linda, who was standing opposite her. Both heads turned when the door opened, and Linda frowned.

 

“Lucifer, really,” She frowned,”You need to stop doing that,”

 

The woman sniffled and pushed the check into Linda’s hands before hurrying past Lucifer to leave. He pushed the door shut and further stepped inside the room.

 

“Apologies,” he mumbled, eyeing the couch and choosing instead to remain standing,”I have something rather pressing I wanted to speak with you about,”

 

Tilting her head, Linda fixed him with the same curious, searching gaze as always,”Why are you standing?”

 

Lucifer, tucking his hands into his pockets, smiled tightly,”Let’s chat, shall we?”

 

So Linda leaned back in her chair, eyes looking across his features as he took a deep breath to explain the last two sessions with Daniel.

 

“First!” Lucifer huffed,”He restrains me to the table, and literally picked me up and  _ placed _ me across his lap, like a grade schooler!” His tone was portraying an air of disbelief, disdain,”Then, he-”

 

“Spanked you?” Linda interjected, quite surprised,”I-Is that where this is going? Because to think Dan would…”

 

Lucifer bristled,” _ Yes _ . He did. What, can you not believe it? Because I have proof, if you like,” His voice turned snippy and harsh.

 

Linda raised her hands, shaking her head,”No, no thank you. Go on, I’m… listening,” He tried to shake the shock off her demeanor.

 

Lucifer glared, ready to defend himself and his pride should she dare laugh,”After…  _ that _ , just yesterday, he made a deal with me and did it a second time,”

 

“What was the deal?”

 

Hesitation,”I was… perhaps a little hasty in my apprehension of a suspect. With Chloe within distance, he shot me and my chest was bruised rather badly.” He sighed,”He insisted that I was reckless, and told me that if I could prove him wrong, he would leave me alone.”

 

After a moment of silence, Linda leaned her head to the side and prompted,”But…”

 

“ _ But _ ,” He echoed,”If I couldn’t prove him wrong, I would be punished again, and… allow him control to do it as he sees fit in the future,”

 

A nod from the woman,”So, if I’m hearing this right; Dan’s physically spanked you twice, and you’ve now committed to a deal to let him do it continuously?”

 

A sulking nod from the sinner,”Yes.”

 

“But why aren’t you sitting? You said the whole thing happened yesterday, unless Chloe spent the night-”

 

Lucifer turned sharply towards her, eyes wide,”Yes! That! Chloe left the bar last night half an hour before Daniel had finished with me, but the whole time it kept hurting! My chest has healed since then, but my backside, it seems, is not so lucky,”

 

Linda frowned,”Well that is strange,” She lifted a pen to her lips, thinking,”So maybe Dan makes you vulnerable, now, instead of Chloe?”

 

“No! The first time it happened, the ache was gone within an hour of leaving the building. No lasting marks, no pain, nothing. Something has changed since then,” He crossed his arms, beginning to pace the room as he thought.

 

A beat or two passed,”Well… what about the deal?”

 

Lucifer looked at her from the corner of his eye,”What about it?”

 

Linda turned her gaze to the room, thinking,”Well… he said he wanted the ability to discipline you from there on out, right? A spanking doesn’t typically work unless there’s lasting pain?”

 

“What are you getting at?” Lucifer faced her then, curious.

 

“The deal you made,” Linda continued,”Basically gives him the power to punish as he sees he needs to. That means that when he decides you deserve it, he can and will punish you. Maybe that means Chloe doesn’t have to be there?”

 

“What, he got the power to order me around and to actually hurt me?” Lucifer gaped,”That… That’s impossible, it doesn’t work that way!”

 

Linda hummed,”Are you even sure how it all works?” She asked,”And besides, it explains why the bruises healed- they weren’t a part of Dan’s punishment for you, just a normal injury. So when Chloe was gone, that portion of your vulnerability was released.”

 

Lucifer stared at her, then the wall, then her,”But… no! That’s not what I intended at all, this isn’t how this is supposed to go!”

 

“Don’t deals with you usually go astray?” She smiled slightly.

 

Lucifer glowered,”Not amusing, Linda,”

 

She laughed softly,”Okay, sorry,” She cleared her throat,”But, honestly, are you that adverse to this whole thing?”

 

“Well I certainly don’t  _ like _ it, if that’s what you’re implying!” Lucifer snapped.

 

“No, I wouldn’t think so,” She smiled,”But I mean do you think it’s pointless, that it’s not helping you at least somewhat?”

 

Lucifer’s teeth grit together as he considered it. He chose not to answer, but gave her a wary glance.

 

“Do you think you deserve it?”

 

“...Yes,”

 

Linda frowned,”Then maybe it’s a mix of the deal as well as your feelings towards the punishment. If it was really harmful, I don’t think you would have let him do it again, would you?”

 

“No,” He answered quietly,”I suppose not,”

 

The news settled in for Lucifer. Was it really possible that he’d submitted that power? To  _ Dan _ , no less, he had given control over his pain, punishment, and redemption. A chill ran down his back, the thought of being manhandled and ordered around, even  _ scolded _ for things he would normally skip over was not pleasant. He refused the word fear from his mind. He was not fearful of any mortal man, let alone the less than impressive Daniel Espinoza. Fear of the decided punishment, however...

 

“Okay,” The doctor paused to consider the strange situation,”What about after everything?”

 

Lucifer’s brow pulled together,”Hm?”

 

“After he’s done all of that,” Linda explained,”What happens after?”

 

Lucifer shifted his crossed arms,”He… gives me a hug. Tells me I’m forgiven. Last time he said he was proud that I had done so well, even though I was a blubbering mess,”

 

“How did that make you feel?”

 

“It was… nice, actually. It’s a bit strange, but I do like it,” He lifted a hand to gesture vaguely, then replaced it back,”He rubs my back until I’ve calmed down. It’s soothing,”

 

“Do you like that part?”

 

Lucifer nodded slowly,”I believe so. There’s a sort of build up before and during, in my stomach, like some dark pit. But when he tells me those things, it just goes away. I feel better.”

 

Linda smiled fondly,”That would be guilt, Lucifer. It’s healthy to have and to get rid of, even in a weird way like this,”

 

The devil smiled at her,”I think you’re right, Doctor.”

 

Linda’s smile only broadened,”Glad I could help. How are you feeling about the deal, though? You kind of trapped yourself into it,”

 

Lucifer’s grin faltered into a hinted dread,”Not too fond of that part, I’m afraid,”

 

“Well, let’s hope things turn out well,” She stood from her chair,”I need to get back to a few clients, but if you need to talk later my last session is at six,”

 

“It’s rather rude to kick out current clientele, don’t you think?” Lucifer teased.

 

“I bet you’d think it was rude if I sent my metal ruler home with you, too,” Linda countered with a smug smile.

 

Paling, Lucifer backed down,”Alright! I’m going, goodbye!”

 

With that, he slipped out into the hallway again, feeling a equally more confident and apprehensive of his reluctant new disciplinarian.

  
  



	2. Timid TipToe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Dan think on the situation, and set up a time to finally talk things out.

Dan’s exhaustion had taken him over by about noon that day. He’d been up all night with Trixie, holding her hair out of the way and rubbing her back. Chloe’s rushed call to their pediatrician had assured them both it really was just a little stomach bug, but it would be lasting anywhere from a day to four days. Basically, lots of water, plain foods, and sleep. 

 

To keep from getting from room to room and risking not being able to see her, Dan had set up the living room with a comfy place on the couch, where Dan could sit and drone off watching the TV, Trixie’s head in his lap while she slept or watched with him. Sitting in front of her was a little grey bucket, recently rinsed out, a glass of water, and a little bowl of apple slices and bananas on the table. Dan left his hand on her head, petting her hair to keep her sleeping as long as he could. Before long, he was dozing off to sleep, content with the controlled chaos of today. 

 

That was until his phone vibrated against his hip. Eyes still closed, he shifted to slide his hand into his pocket and retrieve his mobile.

 

**From; Chloe; 12:36 pm:** _ What did you say to Lucifer last night? _

 

Dan sighed, feeling some sort of drama coming on. He’d said plenty last night, but he had a feeling his actions would be what made Lucifer’s attitude change for the day.

 

**To; Chloe; 12:38 pm:** _ What you said, but angrier. Why? _

 

Dan lay his phone face-down on his chest, exhaling through his nose to shut is eyes and rest again. He was dozing off once more when another vibration drew him back from the brink.

 

 **From; Chloe; 12:43 pm:** _He seemed extra shitty today, just wondering._

 

Deciding the text could go without reply, Dan replaced his phone on his chest and stared at the ceiling with tired eyes. He had not one, but two children to deal with as of now. Trixie was much less of a hassle, at least.

 

His first thought was to call Lucifer. Text, maybe. Just find out what happened, what was going on. If he was actually being shitty today, Dan wanted to know why. Pissed off because of last night? Pissed off because of the deal, because he was embarrassed? He hadn’t the slightest idea, but he had a good feeling whatever it was would continue causing problems until it was dealt with. Until he got that chance, Lucifer was going to lash out and throw his fits. The thought of it was not pleasant.

 

Even if Dan had caused the current, on-going rampage, he wasn’t nearly as worried as the time previous. Lucifer had admitted a lot yesterday, gone through a helluva time. He’d apologized, he’d agreed to the new arrangement, he’d even  _ thanked _ Dan. A second time. Not that it made him hate hurting the guy less, Dan just wasn’t violent by nature, but it helped the decision to continue. If Lucifer wanted to, he could kick his ass, throw him off or disappear off the face of the earth to get away. He didn’t. Even when he made the deal, Dan was already wary of doing a second round, not entirely confident in his role. But Lucifer gave him the go ahead as soon as he bent over the bar. Daniel made a commitment, and Lucifer confirmed it even after being handled, which meant he wasn’t going to go back on it.

 

He wished he hadn’t had to leave last night, he had a better chance of talking to him when he was tired out. Now, when he was already antsy and probably pissed off, Dan had less of a chance to talk to him without risking another blown fuse. Lucifer had a harsh temper when his pride was at stake. And being dealt with that way was probably not helping to stroke his ego. 

 

 **From; Chloe; 12:48 pm:** _You wanna jump off sick duty for a while?_

 

Dan smiled at the new message, replied yes, and tipped his head back to wait for Chloe to come over and replace his duties of watching his girl.

  
  


_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lucifer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  


After his session with Linda, Lucifer strolled around town, lost in his thoughts over the day previous, and his dear friend Daniel’s new role in his life. 

 

If what Linda suggested may be true, Lucifer’s recent punishments held a much larger significance. If they would continue to ache this way even when he was alone, Lucifer was plenty worried about feeling another dose of Dan’s reprimand. He had to admit to himself that both times he’d been in trouble, he had deserved the beating he got in response, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t wary of an additional scolding. He would just have to abide by Daniel’s terms of self-preservation now, that’s all. He could do that. Probably.

 

His next thoughts recalled the questions Linda had asked, about the time after a punishment. He didn’t quite understand Dan’s insistence to stay with him and soothe him after putting him through punishment. Daniel was calm throughout, trying to keep Lucifer calm in addition. His hands changed from harsh to gentle, and Lucifer had not remembered feeling so internally conflicted with touch. He wanted to lean into the comfort he was offered, but felt he was… undeserving? Perhaps a burden to the Detective’s time? Really, Lucifer had never been offered a consoling hand after discipline. You do wrong, you’re punished, and life moved on. But, as Daniel so kindly put it; ‘ _ You take your licks, then you get comfort, okay? _ ’.

 

The faint drag of Dan’s hands rubbing his back crept over his skin, leaving Lucifer to end up unbecomingly flushed whilst walking back to his car. He shook his head, forcing a shudder to drive away the memory. He needed to get back to Chloe so he could actually attempt to apologize. He had been hasty to reprieve earlier, he ought to try once more to smooth the waters before Daniel got ahold of him. 

 

When he arrived back at the building, his attitude had dissipated into something much more timid. He entered and made his way to Chloe’s desk. To his displeasure, he found it was empty.

 

“Lucifer?”

 

The man’s shoulders jumped before spinning round and taking a hastened step back. His hip rammed against Chloe’s desk, jostling the computer and files on the surface. He stared down at Dan with widened eyes.

 

“I thought you were at home?” He sputtered immediately.

 

Dan narrowed his eyes, suspicious of his accusatory tone,”Why would it matter if I was home?”

 

Lucifer’s finger’s drummed a delicate little tattoo against the desk as he considered a response,”It… doesn’t.”

 

Lowering the folder to the desk, Dan stood up from his chair, hands on his hips as he stared the man down,”So why are you nervous?” He asked and, in a lower tone prompted,”What did you do?”

 

“What?” Lucifer squawked,”We’ve spoken for two seconds and you-”

 

Dan pointed a finger,”You got pissed off last time I surprised you,” he began to round the desk,”Pissed off because you were embarrassed, and you got nervous when you were in trouble. Now, you’re nervous again. So, what did you do?”

 

Lucifer’s eyes followed his steps, each inch closer moved the sinner’s hands closer together behind his back,”I wanted to apologize to Chloe,” He blurted,”But she rejected me, she didn’t want to talk!”

 

Dan frowned, Lucifer’s anxious admission wasn’t entirely believable. That, and his tone was rising, drawing eyes over. He considered the man, eyes remaining stern.

 

“Let’s go talk,” Dan suggested, leaning back over his desk to pick up his phone,”Outside.”

 

Lucifer watched him warily, waiting for him to lead the way, but Dan raised an eyebrow at his hesitation. He snapped his fingers and pointed towards the door.

 

“Go, Lucifer.” Still, hesitation from Mr. Morningstar,”Now, or we can go into interrogation again?” Dan’s head tilted, waiting for Lucifer’s decision.

 

The man’s scowl was slightly withered, but he did as asked. His hands remained clasped behind his back, a partial protection for any chance that Dan might swat him on the way out. Of course, having no intention to do something like that, Dan rolled his eyes but kept quiet until they were outside. Once in the LA sun, Dan nudged Lucifer towards the edge of the building, out of the way of people.

 

“Chloe said you were shitty with her this morning,” Dan stated, crossing his arms and staring at Lucifer with a leveled gaze,”What happened?”

 

Lucifer matched Dan’s stance, arms crossing defensively over his chest,”I came here to apologize like I said I would, and Chloe was difficult! She barely let me get a word in edgewise.”

 

Dan’s brow knit together,”What did you say?”

 

A sigh from him, his eyes turning outwards to the people passing a short distance away,”I… became frustrated and I may have shouted at her,”

 

“What did you say?”

 

Lucifer lifted a foot and shoved it back on the pavement, arms uncrossing and dropping sharply away from his chest, an exhaling huff from his lips,”I can’t remember! Honest, I can’t, but I was here so I could apologize to her.”

 

Dan’s frown deepened further,”Then why were you so nervous?”

 

Lucifer’s eyes flickered upwards for just a second,”I had assumed you would be angry, that I yelled at her earlier.”

 

Dan exhaled through his nose, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He dropped his hand away a moment later and shook his head.

 

“I’m not gonna punish you over every little thing, Lucifer.” He explained.

 

Morningstar made an impatient noise,”Well how am I to know that?”

 

Dan was going to make a remark about his rise in tone, but the man did have a point in his words. There weren’t any guidelines, no real rules set in place. Lucifer had no idea what would get him in trouble.

 

“Alright,” Dan’s hands rest on his hips,”That’s fair. And I think that’s on me, too.”

 

This drew Lucifer’s brow together, scanning Daniel,”What?”

 

“We obviously need to talk about this, more than we have already,”

 

Lucifer grimaced,”Must we?”

 

“Would you rather assume you’re getting a spanking every time you step out of line?”

 

Lucifer flinched at the word, eyes moving around the people nearest to them to see if anyone had heard,” _ No _ .” He huffed,”I would not,”

 

“Then we need to talk,” Dan insisted,”Tonight, around seven? I’ll come to your place, we can figure things out.”

 

Looking reluctant, Lucifer scowled at the precinct building,”Fine. Tonight,”

 

“No drinking,” Dan pointed at him sternly,”I’m serious, I don’t need you loopy when we’re talking about this,”

 

Nostrils flared, annoyed, Lucifer gave another roll of his eyes,” _ Fine _ . No drinks,”

 

“Thank you,” Dan smiled briefly,”Now go home. Chloe will be here tomorrow, I bet she’ll even be in a better mood,” He patted Lucifer’s shoulder and turned to head inside.

 

Lucifer sighed, his hands pressing into his pockets. Another few hours of waiting, of anticipation. He was growing tired of this game already. Despite these unsettled thoughts, he returned to his car and went home to wait, drinkless, for Daniel to show up.


	3. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer discovers a chance to break free.

The elevator doors slid aside to allow the soft, silken tones of Lucifer’s piano into the little box. Dan regarded the man at the piano a moment before he stepped out onto the main floor. He continued to play.

 

“Welcome, Daniel,” he raised his voice just enough to lift over the singing piano, and finished the song on a light, pitching few notes before spinning on his bench to smile at him,”I hope the drive wasn’t too soul-sucking,” 

 

Dan was in the middle of slipping out of his jacket as he glanced at the man. Suddenly so cheery and normal. As he neared him, he glanced at the bar.

 

“Did you drink?”

 

Lucifer’s smile fell then, and he rolled his eyes,” _ No _ , Daniel. I did not drink,”

 

Dan crossed the space between them, and Lucifer straightened, a flicker of fear in his eyes. Rather than being hauled off of his seat, Dan tossed his jacket on top of the piano and  lifted a hand to his chin to make him look up.

 

“Breathe,” He commanded.

 

Lucifer, realizing his intentions, scowled,”Really, this is unnecessary-”

 

“Lucifer.” Dan’s tone jumped to a warning, his fingers tightening on the man’s chin.

 

Still scowling, Lucifer rolled his eyes,”Your distrust offends me,” He still opened his lips and exhaled despite his reluctance.

 

Satisfied he was alcohol free, Dan pulled back and stood upright again,”Better safe than sorry,”

 

Lucifer waved a hand at him,”Well my mood is officially soured, I hope you’re happy,” He twisted to turn the cover of the piano down, then turned around to cross his legs and consider Dan a moment or two,”I assume you have a lecture for me, then?”

 

A frown from Dan,”Well, it’s not a lecture. I want to talk about this with you,”

 

“You want my opinion on the rules you decide I need?” Lucifer’s right brow quirked upwards.

 

Dan gave a slow nod of his head, glancing past him to his jacket when he heard his phone chime,”Well… yeah?”

 

“I decide I want no rules, and therefore no discipline,” Lucifer replied,”What do you say to that?”

 

It was Dan’s turn to glare,”I’d say you know that’s not what I meant,”

 

On his feet now, Lucifer unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves to roll them up, feeling impatient,”Dan, just tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll comment after.”

 

Reluctant to lay out rules he wasn’t even sure of yet, Dan prefaced his words with a sigh,”Okay, fine- how about letting me or Chloe know where you are when you’re on a case?”

 

Eyes brought up to narrow at Dan, Lucifer regarded him with bubbling irritation.

 

“Or following orders from me and Chloe?  _ Especially _ orders not to interfere with cases!” Dan pressed,”No more confronting criminals because it’s ‘fun’ or because you think they ‘deserve punishment’. I make that call now, for you.”

 

Lucifer bristled,”Well that’s not entirely fair, most of the people we go after  _ do _ deserve punishment!”

 

“Yes, that’s why we go after them, but  _ you _ don’t get to decide the punishment,”

 

“But you may decide I need to be put across your knee on a whim?” Lucifer chuckled and shook his head, adjusting the rolled sleeve against his elbow,”I never took you as a fellow with a large ego, but putting yourself above the law, Daniel-”

 

“That’s not- this is different!” Dan argued,”And you’re being an ass about this,”

 

“I resent that-”

 

“And the whole point of this talk is so you don’t get in trouble ‘ _ on a whim _ ’. I’m trying to explain and you’re making it difficult!”

 

Lucifer straightened up, making the difference in their height evident,”The entirety of this arrangement is difficult, Dan!” His earlier irritation spiked higher,”And, unsurprisingly, you’re asking me to curb behavior that saves lives, making my job here incredibly  _ difficult _ !”

 

Taking a half-step back from him, Dan’s head cocked to the side, watching him carefully,”Stop yelling at me, Lucifer. I gave you rules to keep you safe and keep you from being so jumpy around me.”

 

The scathing scowl was dampened by a dusting of pink over his face,”I am  _ not  _ jumpy.”

 

Expression layered with an unimpressed glare, Dan took a quick step forward and made to reach for Lucifer. The man gasped and hurried backwards, foot knocking the stool into a skid on the floor in his haste. He was a foot out of Dan’s range at that point, watching him carefully. Raising an eyebrow at his rushed actions, Dan made a pointedly slow reach for his jacket on top of the piano.

 

Lucifer’s glare turned into wide-eyed and outraged, cheeks a deep red in color,”That is an unfair example! You tricked me!”

 

Dan pulled his phone of his pocket, seeing a message from Chloe; she had gotten Trixie into bed and was going to sleep,”I didn’t trick you, I was making a point,” He put the phone back into the jacket and returned it onto the top of the piano,”And  _ stop _ yelling at me. Last warning,”

 

Blood boiling, Lucifer’s tone even grew an octave or two,”Yelling? This is my apartment, I will shout as loudly as I damn well  _ please _ , I don’t recall it being in your list of rules!”

 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Dan was no longer amused with the dramatic going about to prove his words,”I said-”

 

“Oh shove it, Daniel, honestly,” Lucifer crossed his arms, looking as pretentious and irritatingly flustered as he could,”I did not ask for you to come here and lecture me like a child, nor treat me like one! I will yell because I am  _ angry  _ and I-” He went on to complain.

 

Dan, however, was past the point of letting it slide, and took in a deep breath,”Fine then.”

 

This time, Daniel’s steps were too quick for Lucifer to jerk out of the way fast enough, but it certainly cut him off. Dan’s hand clamped onto Luci’s arm, pushing him past the piano towards the bedroom. Sucking in another panicked breath, Lucifer gripped at his wrist, hoping helplessly to be released as his uppity, distanced demeanor dropped away to worried reluctance.

 

“O-Okay, perhaps I was a bit hasty,” he backtracked his actions worriedly,”There’s really no need to do this!”

 

“There’s plenty need, Lucifer,” Dan said solemnly.

 

Though, instead of taking a seat on the bed to make a place for him to lie as Lucifer expected, he was dragged to an uninhabited corner of the room beside his closet. Rather roughly, he was pushed towards the wall and finally released. Lucifer turned part way, glancing back at Dan with an wondering frown.

 

“Turn around and face the corner,” Dan demanded, crossing his arms.

 

The worried, pleading eyes on Lucifer’s face gave way to a look of pure indignation,”What did you say?”

 

“I said face the corner, and you heard me,” Dan moved one hand free to move his finger in a circular fashion,”Now turn around,”

 

“I will not!” Lucifer turned himself around to make his statement even more evident,”It is humiliating, and it’s  _ not  _ part of the deal!”

 

Dan intended to argue with him, but reconsidered what he’d said when making the deal; He was, technically, right. He’d made the arrangement to be able to spank him whenever he’d earned it, there was nothing said about other punishments. Dan was also aware of the fact that Lucifer didn’t care whether or not the arrangement included those rules, he was only upset because it was embarrassing to be told to stand in the corner like a five year old. If he hadn’t been yelling and interrupting him so angrily, Dan wouldn’t have thought twice about him being a little pissed off, but by this point it was bordering on another fit. Dan, deciding that the whole argument was some little power play, finally sighed.

 

”You know what? You’re right. Fine.”

 

In a half beat, Dan got to Lucifer’s side, and looped his left arm around Lucifer’s waist. He gripped his belt to hold him in place, and lifted his right hand back to deliver a harsh smack to the seat of Lucifer’s slacks. A pained cry tore from Lucifer’s lips, and he shoved himself forward, hips bucking forward to swing out of the way.

 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Dan pulled at his belt to straighten him up, laying a second punishing blow to his backside,”Corner time wasn’t in the deal, so I guess this is all I can do to make you listen,” Dan lifted his voice over Lucifer’s, who was crying out keening pleas.

 

“ _ No _ ,” Lucifer whined and moved his hand back to cover himself,”Please, Daniel, this is unnecessary! I’ll listen, I-I’ll… oh,  _ blast _ , I’ll stand in the corner!”

 

Typically his pleading would have been delayed -or at the very  _ least  _ less pathetic- but the deep ache from the night previous could still be felt, and the stinging slap of Dan’s hand was lighting him up all over again. He wanted to tear away, but considering he was only a foot away from the corner of the room and Dan had ahold of him, he would either be pushing back into the smack or running into the wall. Considering those options, he was left with his desperate requests for mercy and trying to twist his rear out of the target range.

 

Dan let go of his belt to hold Lucifer’s wrist, looping his thumb back into the top of his slacks to hold him again,”No, it wasn’t part of the deal, you insisted that-”

 

As Dan lifted his hand again, Lucifer bent his knees again and whined, spreading his fingers out in a vain attempt to cover himself,”No! It can be part of the deal,  _ it can be part of the deal _ !”

 

Once again pulling on his belt to stand him up, Dan kept his hand in the air as a warning,”Better. You’re going to stand and face the wall until I tell you otherwise, understand?”

 

A hasty nod from Lucifer,”Yes! I will,”

 

“Then we’re going to sit and talk about the rules and the deal. Got any problems with that?”

 

Just as rushed, Lucifer shook his head,”No problems! None at all!”

 

Satisfied he would behave, Dan let go of his wrist and his belt, sliding his arm away from his waist. Lucifer’s hands jumped behind him quickly, torso twisted to the side to watch Daniel warily. Dan crossed his arms, making a point for the fact that he didn’t intend on smacking him again, and that he was still firm on his instructions. Eyeing him, still unsure, Lucifer’s fingers curled behind his back. Deciding he wasn’t in danger of anymore reprimand, he turned and faced the meet of the two walls. Dan uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his hair, turning to make his way to the bed and better prep for an actual conversation. 

 

Staring at the wall with fervent frustration, Lucifer delicately rubbed the back of his palm against the sore spots beneath his slacks. To be made to stand in the corner like a grade schooler was demeaning in a way that Lucifer had not yet known. To be beaten was one thing, it felt like an actual punishment, left a mark, and brought release at the end in the form of a hug and the newly discovered forgiveness from Dan. This? It just felt like a display of his unruly behaviour. His exhale was pushed out into a huff.

 

“How long am I to stay here?” He turned his head slightly, his tone significantly more quiet than before but still holding a touch of irritation.

 

“Uhh…” Dan was laying on the bed, and shifted onto his side to peer at the clock beside Lucifer’s headboard; 7:17,”Eight minutes, Luce,”

 

Lucifer turned, frowning at the man,”Eight- I thought you wanted to talk, Daniel? You’re wasting time doing this stupid activity!”

 

Dan lifted himself onto his elbows to fix him with a stern glare,”It’s not a waste of time. You were angry, so I’m giving you time to calm down. In the meantime, I’m thinking,” He moved to sit up a bit more on the bed,”Now turn around and stand still.”

 

Lucifer stared at the man with cold eyes, trying to conjure up something just as icy to say, and falling flat when he was reminded of the scuffle only a minute or so previous. He huffed again and groaned, fingers clenched for a moment into fists as he turned round to face the wall once more. Happy he had obeyed, Dan flopped back onto the bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

 

“Thank you, Lucifer,” he called out, tone softened with praise that turned Lucifer’s ears a darker shade of pink.

 

Eased with the knowledge that Lucifer would sit still for a little while, Dan allowed himself to think again. He really needed to rethink the deal he made, and the rules and guidelines around it. The initial deal wouldn’t cut it, apparently, if that was the reaction he got anytime he dared use anything but a spanking to sort him out. He needed a more vague, open statement. Something that let him do what he needed to do in his new role.

 

Dan stopped for a moment, letting his arm slide away and fall to his side. His new role? Rules and guidelines… Holy shit. 

 

As if he couldn’t believe it, he sat up to glance at Lucifer. Just as he was expecting, he was real, standing there facing the corner dutifully. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He had really just send Lucifer to the corner. More importantly, he had  _ listened _ . 

 

The weight of the last few times like this with Lucifer returned to his mind. He’d thought about what he had done, of course, but the entirety of it had only now dawned on him. He’d just signed up to be Lucifer’s personal disciplinarian. It was nice to know he could keep him from breaking his neck doing something stupid, but… That was a lot of responsibility. Maybe more than he could handle? 

 

Dan frowned. No. Lucifer was agreed on this. He knew what it was, and he had agreed. He needed to be thinking about rules. What did Lucifer need to stop? Breaking orders, lack of communication about his location, outbursts fit for a terrible two’s child. It all boiled down to about three main rules; Follow orders, know his location when on a case, and no more tantrums. Reminded of the bruises on his chest, Dan left a mental note to be sure and remind Lucifer that he was the only one meant to be doing any punishing, and to leave the law enforcement to the actual cops. 

 

“Dan?” Lucifer’s voice pulled him from thought,”How much longer?”

 

Dan turned his head to the clock, 7:22,”Not long. Keep quiet, Luce,” Lucifer pulled in a deep breath and let it out loudly, unhappy with the answer,”You do realize that if I call you over here and you’re still riled up, you’re just going to stand there longer, right?”

 

Lucifer spun around again, wide eyes fixing onto Dan,” _ What _ ?”

 

Dan sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees, a similarly stern glare settling on him,”Yes. I put you there to calm down, that takes however long you make it take.”

 

Sputtering at the thought of being made to return, Lucifer was dismissive of the sight he made. Dan saw him, mouth agape not unlike a fish, hair still tousled. His face was bright red, pulling all of the intensity out of his scowling. He would have been cute if he wasn’t bordering on another tantrum.

 

“But… but that’s not  _ fair _ !” Lucifer finally complained,”You said eight minutes!”

 

Dan stood up from the bed,”And you’re yelling again, proving my point,”

 

“You said-” Lucifer’s tone did not drop, and Dan was less and less pleased with his shouting.

 

“I said a lot of things,” he interrupted firmly,”I said I wanted to  _ talk _ , and you made jokes. I said I wanted you to stop yelling, and you’re doing it again. I told you to face the corner, and you’re turned around arguing with me for the  _ third _ time. Three strikes, I’m  _ done _ , Lucifer. You’re out of chances.” Lucifer cast his gaze over him, uncertain where his speech would end,”So you can stand there and listen to me, and talk later. Interrupt me  _ once _ , and I’ll spank you until you’re ready to listen. Do you understand?”

 

Cautious of his threat, Lucifer nodded slowly,”Yes… I understand.”

 

“Good,” Dan took a breath and crossed his arms,”First of all, that deal is out. We need changes. I need you to agree to me as a… a… shit, what’s the..” Dan blanked, his stern demeanor tripping as he forgot the word he had just had in mind.

 

Still  blushing and entirely reluctant to be scolded, Lucifer rolled his eyes and offered quietly,”Disciplinarian, I believe.”

 

Dan glanced at him and gave a short nod,”Right. Thank you. Yeah, Disciplinarian. I need you to understand that I can do other things besides spank you, because you don’t always deserve that. Maybe just some time to calm down, or a break from cases that you won’t take yourself. If you can’t handle that, then the deal is off. Can you agree to that, Lucifer?”

 

The words rung in Lucifer’s head, not because he was speaking loudly or because he was unhappy with the question, but because the true words beneath Dan’s request were ‘ _ Can you trust me? _ ’. Up until this point, Lucifer had not considered this to be a bond that required his trust. Daniel decided he deserved punishment, and Lucifer was meant to take that punishment regardless of how he felt about it, and he ended up feeling lighter and happier when it was over. It seemed like a win-win, without Daniel even considering the deeper side of each round. However, if he thought back on both the times he had been handled as well as Linda’s words to him earlier that day, it did feel like there was a much deeper connection of trust. 

 

That decision was made, then. He did trust Daniel, enough to allow the man to harm him and trust he would recover well. However, there was another option on the table here. Dan said if he couldn’t agree to this new deal, the old one was off. It was a chance at freedom. He was sick and tired of tiptoeing, of being wary of the man who could quite literally beat him to tears. He did not want to be put in the corner, or scolded like a child. Linda had gotten him to admit it did feel nice to relieve guilt, but that was only making the best out of a bad situation! Lucifer could relinquish his guilt in other ways, without being made to cry or sitting sore for a few days.

 

Set in his decision, Lucifer straightened up and crossed his arms,”I would rather refrain from this new deal,” He announced,”I am  _ not _ a child, and I should not have to be made to stand in the corner, or write lines, or have my mouth washed with soap. I appreciate the things you have done to reprimand me in the past, and I can promise those lessons will not be forgotten, but I believe it is time we call this finished.”

 

Dan was effectively knocked off his balance, despite expecting either answer. There were things he wanted to refute, an argument to be had but… In the end, it was Lucifer’s opinion that took precedence over his. He was quiet a few moments, thinking on Lucifer’s words. Finally, he nodded.

 

“Okay,” he answered,”If that’s how you’re feeling, then that’s okay by me. The whole thing is off, no hard feelings.” He hesitated to go, looking at Lucifer again,”Just… be careful, please? I can’t make you, nobody can, but it would really suck to... “He trailed, not wanting to openly vocalize his fears,”Yeah. Okay,”

 

Lucifer watched him go, turning to step out to the living room and pick up his jacket off the piano. He slowly followed his steps, keeping far enough back that by the time Dan got to the elevator, Lucifer only then stood in the doorway of his bedroom. The doors slid open to the metal box, and Dan stepped inside, lifting his cellphone to his ear as it rang. The doors slid closed.

 

Feeling the familiar tingle of healing, Lucifer allowed a triumphant grin onto his lips. He straightened his shirt, fixed his hair, and readjusted his belt. 

 

Time for a celebratory drink!


End file.
